A Swift Victory
by Master Huytin
Summary: Swift, faced with a painful challenge, must fight to survive Cat's cakes... This is to Mytherina, and the beginning of our community. Thank you for these last two years; this is to the future! An AI Football GGO Story.


**A/N- This is a very special day for our community. Two years ago on this day, I met Mytherina; that is what I believe to be the rebirth of our community, or the birth of our modern community today.**

**So, I dedicate this story to Mytherina. This was my FIRST story, on which I received the fateful review from her which prompted me to PM her. And from then on, we all know the story. We are now at more than fourty stories, and I am immensely proud. **

**However, I did later delete the story, as it MADE NO SENSE, I realised later. This is the rewrite; thus, forgive me for the really weird plot to the story, which I made at the start of my writing journey lol.**

**ALSO, IF ANYBODY READING THIS OTHER THAN MYTHERINA REMEMBERS THIS STORY, PM OR REVIEW, AND YOU WILL GIVE ME THE SHOCK OF MY LIFE!**

**Anyway, this is to Mytherina. Thank you for what you have done in our time together so far; I hope we shall continue to have a great future! **

**Good luck in your exams! You can do it, Myth!**

* * *

**A Swift Victory**

As Swift walked across the streets, he felt the gentle caress of the fragrant morning breeze, and the sky was blue and birds chirped away happily. It was almost like it would be a happy day.

But it wouldn't.

You see, Swift, as well as all the other Barefoot members, had been invited to a special event later in the evening that day. It was the Grand Opening of Cat's new bakery.

While Swift greatly liked his former controller, and was proud for her on her 'great day', even he knew how terrible her cooking was (although when he was a robot he could not taste anything). He was still not used to the taste of human food, so he was greatly frightened of the fact that, if he ate Cat's cakes, his human taste buds might forever be destroyed, and he would never be able to eat properly again. So, he was in a predicament. He needed to find a way out of eating the food, but at the same time he couldn't really miss the party.

He rubbed his temples and groaned as he racked his brain for any possibilities. He was just about to give up when he saw a sign.

_Got a friend who can't cook? Maybe your wife is gone for a day and you need to cook for yourself, but know you can't cook? Then try the new revolutionary tablets! Combat countless medical effects of bad cooking such as salmonella, and even temporarily disable your taste buds while you're at it!_

Swift's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He ran to the queue, which was huge, and joined the back of it. While he was waiting, he was extremely scared that they might run out. However, when the crowd in front of him had finally whittled down, he saw that there were two tablets left, and one person in front of him.

He breathed a sign of relief and relaxed. He had won! Now, he would be the only person to survive the party! He would be laughing as the others had diarrhoea or vomiting!

But wait… why did the hooded guy in front of him seem familiar? He watched as the hooded guy went up to buy a tablet. Suddenly, as the guy in front was speaking, time seemed to slow down, as if Swift was seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"Excuse me sir, could I buy… two… please?" he said.

Swift had a heart attack. He pleaded internally against the inevitable conclusion.

"Oh, of course! You are the first one to buy two today! Aren't we lucky?" the vendor cheerily replied.

"Thanks!"

Swift collapsed in anime style. His plan had been foiled. He would have to go the party without protection. His taste buds would be killed. He was done for. He would be able to do noth-

WAIT, IS THAT SATELLITE?!

"What?! Satellite, gimme one you absolute *^$£!" he screamed. Satellite looked at him and grinned stupidly.

"Only if you can catch me!"

With that he took off into the streets, winding away through crowds masterfully as if he was dribbling in a match.

Swift stood in shock, before he registered what was happening.

He gave a battlecry as he paced after Satellite as fast as he could. They both knew that, should the space be open, Swift would have an advantage in speed, but in a tight crowd, Satellite would have better manoeuvrability with his dribbling skills.

Swift could feel the outside world narrowing down. He was in the zone. He had to catch Satellite. His life depended on it.

And after nearly half-an-hour of winding through crowds, they had reached the outskirts, onto a large, but open green area. Satellite had run out of people to use to escape.

However, the former now had a formidable headstart of nearly 569 metres. The winding through crowds had really slowed down Swift, and he know had oranges and ribbons and whatnot in his hair from crashing into merchants countless times. Moreover, as a GGO robot, he had not been known for great stamina, and now was no different. He had an unenviable task in front of him- that is for sure.

But Swift knew what he had to do. He felt his calf muscles tighten, as if he was using a signature move in a match, and calmed his nerves.

_I must do this! I cannot eat Cat's food!_

Then he burst into life. He saw Satellite yelp, and knew he had done it. He ran faster then Cat's rolling pin on the way to Isaac's skull.

"GOT YOU!"

"Ah damnit. Using a signature move?"

"Doesn't matter now. Gimme the tablet!"

"…Nope."

"….WHAAT?"

"I'll give it to you if you win one game."

"F ck you! Why should I play these games?"

"Or you don't get a tablet."

"… Fine. F ck you!"

"Okay!" Satellite skipped like a 5-year old girl, before continuing.

"So, the game is: I will flip a coin three times. You need to call a side, and you win if the side lands all three times."

"WHAT?! THAT'S SO DUMB-"

"You get infinite tries."

"…"

Swift racked his peabrain to try and do maths. Finally, he worked it out. He had one in eight chance of one side landing thrice in a row. If he had countless repeats, he would win in no time. What was he scared of? It wasn't as if he was up against Karl or something…

_**/ 569 minutes later, 20 minutes before Cat's party/**_

"F CK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! HOW HAVE I NOT WON YET?!"

"Hehehehe. You can't beat me. We should get going now. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

"SHUT UP! ONE MORE TIME! I CHOOSE TAILS!"

"…Fine…"

He flipped once. _Tails._

He flipped again. _Tails. _

Swift knew he had won. Satellite was sweating nervously. He had done it!

Last flip.

…

…

_Heads_.

"F CKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

**/ At Cat's Party, with Swift having failed to obtain the tablet. /**

Swift groaned. He had spent nearly ten hours of his life and he had not obtained the treasure.

He was dead.

And as he gazed around, he could see the rest of the boys looking equally dejected- that is, except that b*tch Satellite. They all knew this was the end.

"OKAAAYY GUYYYYS! HIIIIIIIIIIII!" Cat came out squealing with rainbow sparkles and hearts in her eyes. Everybody knew this was the end.

"NOWW, FOR THE TASTING! YAAAAAY!"

Swift sweated profusely. Finally, the cakes were wheeled out.

They looked brilliant.

Everybody cursed. If it looked nice, it would taste like a gangrenous brussels sprout.

"PLEEAAASSEE GUYYYYS, TAKE A BITE!"

Nobody could argue against it. There was only one thing to do. Swift and the rest (except that b*tch Satellite) held their noses before eating.

They took

A bite.

IT TASTED ORGASMIC!

"HOW DO YOU LIKE MY COOK'S BAKING?" asked Cat.

"Wait what, you aren't the chef?" asked Isaac, in disbelief.

"NOPE! I'M STILL A STUDENT YOU KNOW! AND A GGO CONTROLLER! SO I JUST HIRED A CHEF."

Everybody cheered and cried like babies as they hugged each other in relief.

"This is really good! I'll come here many times for sure!"

"WOOOWWW! THANK, MY HANDSOME PRINCE SHAWN!"

**/ Two hours Later/**

Swift looked like he was pregnant. He had eaten so many cakes that he could barely walk. The rest were the same. Even Shawn was obese.

Well, that is, everyone except one.

Satellite, who had taken the tablet, could not taste anything but rubber.

He just wept in the emo corner.


End file.
